Les malheurs de Stiles!
by iantocullen
Summary: De notoriété publique, Stiles Stilinski n'a jamais eu de chance, et vous savez quoi ? Ça va continuer !


Disclamer : comme d'hab, Isaac fait dodo, et les Sterek sont parti faire des galipettes.

Pour Toshinou et ma sœur, dans la catégorie OS qui sert à rien sauf à faire du bien au moral voilà :

Les malheurs de Stiles!

* * *

Les clés sont bien trop petites pour la serrure, Stiles en est persuadé. Quelqu'un là-haut, qui le déteste forcément, il le sait, a décidé de foutre sa vie en l'air.

Looser, hyper actif, ami avec un loup garou qui essaye de le bouffer à tout bout de champ, les filles l'ignorent en général, Lydia en particulier, la déception constante de son père, et maintenant même sa voiture se fout de sa gueule !

Et puis quoi encore ?

Ah mais oui, il oubliait ce psychopathe de loup garou qui finirait bien par avoir sa peau !

Et le voilà comme un con, à deux heures du matin, au milieu de nulle part, ivre, Scott parti hurler sous la lune.

Pour une fois qu'il a pensé à fermer la Jeep à clé !

Un cri de victoire suivi d'une nausée tenace, Stiles ouvre maladroitement la portière, s'engouffre dans l'habitacle, réprime une grimace en claquant la porte.

Et recommence son manège, qui a rétréci le contact de sa voiture !

Le chant particulier de son moteur fini par le réveiller, bourdonnant sous son crâne, une belle migraine en perspective !

La Jeep avance de façon chaotique sur le chemin caillouteux, menaçant la nausée de se transformer en vomissement terrible.

Les fards agressent ses yeux malades, préfère les éteindre.

Pas une bonne idée ! Râle sa conscience.

Comment ça, pas une bonne idée. Ma jeep, mes règles lui répond t il.

La tempête se fait ouragan dans son estomac, il écrase brutalement la pédale de freins, court, vomit ses tripes derrière un arbre.

En appui sur les talons, le jeune homme contemple sa Jeep ronronné, crache une dernière fois et se relève.

Stiles arrache les clés, se souvient qu'il doit verrouiller la porte, et choisit de rentrer à pieds.

Deux bonnes heures qu'il marche, il en est sûr. Ses pieds lui font un mal de chien, sa tête gronde, ses yeux brûlent, et pour couronner le tout son père va le tuer !

Il préfère ne pas rentrer ivre.

La porte grince, direction cuisine, un bonbon pour évacuer ce goût effroyable de sa bouche.

Stiles n'allume pas, se souvient trop des fards dansant la java sous ses yeux.

Un placard vide, une armoire qui grince, aie les oreilles, rien sur la table.

Comment son père a pu oublier de faire les courses !

C'est vrai, pas sa maison.

Espère avaler une gorgée d'eau pour se rincer la bouche, il se penche vers l'évier qui n'est pas là !

Jamais était aussi bourré de toute ma vie, pense t il.

Normal, c'est la première fois que tu bois vraiment, lui rappelle sa conscience.

Note pour lui-même, ne plus jamais ouvrir une bouteille d'alcool, sous aucun prétexte.

Aucune chance, se moque sa conscience.

Stiles traverse le salon, heurte le montant d'une porte.

Depuis quand y a une porte ici ?

Les marches de l'escalier grincent, elles semblent s'amuser à hurler dans son cerveau.

Il tourne à gauche, heurte le mur, erreur, demi-tour, va à droite.

Enfin une porte, quelques mètres de parquet rêche.

Stiles lance ses basquets dans un coin, galère sur les chaussettes, supplie les dieux d'être sympa avec lui pour une fois, exulte, les chaussettes disparaissent sous le lit.

La veste et la chemise finissent près de l'oreiller, toujours intimement enlacées.

Le jeune homme s'assoit et soupire.

- Et t'es venu faire quoi ici ? Gronde le lit.

- Dire bonjour.

- A trois heures du matin ?

- Ou bonne nuit, se corrige t il.

- Vire ton jeans, au moins, t'es plein de boue, lui répond le lit.

Obéissant, Stiles s'allonge à demi-nu près du loup garou. Il gigote cherche sa place, sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il frisonne, ne se souvenant que dans un lit il faut se couvrir que lorsque le drap tombe sur lui.

- Merci, marmonne t il.

Stiles tourne plusieurs fois.

Un bras sous l'oreiller, sur le ventre, ça ne lui plait pas.

Essaye sur le dos, lui donne envie de vomir.

Sur le côté droit, la luminosité du croissant de lune en plein visage.

Sur le côté gauche, confortable, comme retrouver le bon vieux creux de son lit.

Juste une petite chose qui le dérange, ne sait pas où mettre son bras, sur son flanc, la main posé sur le matelas, sur sa tête, et choisit la hanche du loup.

- Stiles, grogne celui-ci.

- S'te plait, marmonne t il.

L'animal râle, tend la main dans son dos, attrape celle de l'adolescent, la cale contre son ventre, se gardant bien de quitter la peau tendre du jeune homme.

Stiles appuis son visage entre les omoplates, se délectant de la puissance des muscles roulant contre sa joue.

De son menton, il caresse la peau tendue, respire fort, et veut garder en mémoire l'odeur si particulier de cet homme.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, entend t il, une légère menace perçant de la voix grave.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu sens si bon, se défend t il.

- Parce qu'avec ton petit nez d'humain, tu peux vraiment apprécier ce genre de saveur ?

- Je sais faire plein de chose avec mon petit nez d'humain, et même avec le reste de mon corps, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Une démonstration, peut-être, propose le loup.

- Tu veux encore me voir en action, ironise t il, feignant de ne pas y croire, mais n'attend pas de réponse pour commencer.

Stiles glisse une main contre le torse, caresse le cœur remuant sous les muscles. De ses lèvres tremblantes, il effleure la nuque, sent les cheveux court chatouiller son nez, laisse échapper un petit rire.

Et l'animal prend le dessus, Stiles se retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, les lèvres rêches caressent sa bouche, lui tire un petit gémissement.

Stiles repousse le loup, ose se rebellé contre l'animal, enfonce sa langue dans la bouche offerte, et se fait jeter lamentablement.

Vraiment maudis, pense t il.

Fallait pas picoler, rit sa conscience.

- T'as fait un détour par les égouts avant de venir, se fait-il réprimander.

- Excuse, murmure t il.

Se laissant retomber sur le lit, la bête gronde, il pensait profiter des talents du gamin tranquillement.

Et Stiles tente le tout pour le tout, il maintient le loup contre le matelas d'une main, l'autre s'empare de l'élastique du sous vêtement, le tirant sans ménagement vers le bas, dévoilant le sexe gonflé, qu'il s'empresse d'avaler.

Sous le grondement de rage, Stiles hésite puis pense que quitte à mourir autant que ce soit dans un moment de plaisir. Sa langue glisse sur toute la longueur, titille le méat, parcourt les veines gonflées, sent approcher le plaisir, avale les premières gouttes amères et se retire.

Et dans le même mouvement, le jeune homme attrape les lèvres entre ouvertes du loup, savourant le gémissement de plaisir contre sa langue.

- Bien meilleur, s'entend t il dire, fier de lui.

La brutalité de l'attaque le prend par surprise, le loup brûlant dans les yeux verts, Stiles sent venir le moment où il perdra tout contrôle.

Alors s'abandonnant complétement au bon vouloir de l'animal, il se délecte de la sensation de la langue du loup contre l'anneau de chair impatiente.

L'humidité allant et venant en lui, ouvrant le passage au plaisir infini de sentir remuer le membre du loup dans son ventre, à nouveau.

Agrippant les cheveux courts, il lâche un cri étouffé, un doigt chatouille l'intérieur de sa chair.

Ondulant entre ses cuisses, le regard dangereusement proche du bleu électrique, le loup lèche le pli de l'aine, semble supplier de tout son être.

Stiles s'amuse un instant de la frustration de l'animal, le sent renâcler, ronger son frein, grogne de plaisir.

- Maintenant, tout de suite, hurle t il.

Et le loup ne se fait pas prier, soulevant l'adolescent d'une seule main, il l'empale sur son sexe dresser, dévorant la peau tendre de son cou au passage, laissant une marque bien visible.

Stiles gémit de plus bel, accroche les épaules massives, emprisonne son sexe contre le ventre tendu du loup.

Calant une main dans le creux des reins de Stiles, le loup accentue la pression sur le membre tendre, savoure les soupires de plaisir du jeune homme, se glisse plus profondément en lui.

Sentant le membre pulser contre son ventre, l'animal accélère ses mouvements, étire encore un peu plus la chair de l'adolescent, voulant précipiter sa jouissance.

Le cri de plaisir bestial mêlé à la semence brûlante de Stiles sur sa peau attise l'envie de la bête.

Le loup écrase l'adolescent contre le matelas, heurte ses fesses de plus en plus brutalement, sait très bien qu'il laissera de magnifique marque violacées sur sa peau fragile.

Sentant l'orgasme prêt de le submerger, le loup mord la clavicule offerte en un dernier sursaut de conscience avant de hurler son plaisir dans un grondement d'enfer.

Se laissant tomber entre les cuisses de l'adolescent, le loup sent une vague de plénitude courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et élire domicile sous son crâne, anéantissant sa volonté.

Alors, doucement, s'autorisant ce seul moment de docilité, il caresse la joue de Stiles, embrasse sa bouche emplit du goût de son plaisir.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à me passer de toi, murmure t il, espérant de tout son cœur que Stiles n'ait rien entendu.

- Pas plus que moi, petit loup sadique.

La tête reposant sur le cœur de l'adolescent, le loup sombre, conscient qu'avec l'aube il retrouvera sa solitude.

Le raclement étouffé de la Jeep le tire brutalement du sommeil. Toujours emprisonner sous son corps, Stiles dort, n'as même pas conscience qu'ils vont se faire prendre la main dans le sac d'ici deux minutes et quarante secondes.

Le loup frotte ses yeux douloureux, réfléchi à toute allure, secoue l'adolescent, espère qu'il aura une idée brillante pour les sortir de là.

Deux minutes et trente secondes, Stiles gémit, refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

Deux minutes et vingt secondes, le loup cherche ses vêtements.

Deux minutes et dix secondes, le loup cherche les vêtements de Stiles.

Une minute et cinquante secondes, Stiles dit qu'il a soif.

Une minute et quarante secondes, Stiles râle qu'il a froid sans le loup sur lui.

Une minute et trente secondes, le loup ne retrouve pas les chaussettes de l'adolescent.

Une minute et vingt secondes, Stiles consent à s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Une minute et dix secondes, Stiles regarde le loup s'agiter et sourit.

Une minute, Stiles décide qu'il est temps d'agir.

- Viens t'assoir près de moi, on va attendre qu'il arrive, je lui dirais que tu es gentil avec moi et tu lui diras que tu es fou amoureux de moi, énumère le jeune homme. Je suis sûr que Scott peut encaisser notre magnifique histoire d'amour, Derek.

La porte claque contre le mur, Scott regarde affolé Derek à demi nu, rouge, menaçant, et Stiles complétement nu, rouge, souriant.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, je rentre de ma course nocturne, je tombe sur ta Jeep au milieu des bois et quand je suis ton odeur elle me mène chez ce psychopathe, s'énerve Scott.

- Comment t'as fait pour ramener la voiture ? demande Stiles.

- T'avais laissé les clés sur la portière, mais attend c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe !

- Ouais, marmonne t il, en se rallongeant contre le loup.

Scott lève les yeux au ciel et supplie les dieux de lui venir en aide.

- Mais t'es malade, debout, on se tire d'ici tout de suite, rouspète Scott.

- Mais c'est bon, il me fera pas de mal, dis-lui que tu me feras pas de mal, laisse-moi dormir, je suis épuisé, il m'a épuisé…..

- Je vais te trainer par la peau du cul, y a clairement détournement de mineur, ton père va le coller en prison pour au moins un siècle.

- T'oublie mon charme ravageur, mon père résistera pas à mes yeux de chien battu, et puis de toute façon on sera parti avant qu'il arrive…..

- La ferme, tous les deux, précise Derek.

Derek lance le jeans sale au visage de Stiles, respire à fond, ferme les yeux juste un instant, puis les ouvre laissant la bête aux portes de sa conscience.

- Toi, tu t'habille, vite fait, lance t il à Stiles. Y a que moi qui aie le droit de voir ton petit cul.

- Absolument, mon amour.

Le loup gronde, se tourne vers Scott.

- Toi, tu le ramène chez lui et fais bien comprendre au shérif qu'il a dormi chez toi. S'il a le moindre soupçon t'es mort, menace t il Scott.

L'apprenti loup garou hoche la tête, aidant Stiles à rassembler ses affaires.

- J'oubliai, rajoute Derek, attrapant le bras de Scott. Si tu t'avise de le laisser à nouveau seul dans les bois ou ailleurs, ivre ou non, je t'ouvre le ventre en deux et je te laisse crever dans un coin. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfait…..aitement, bégaye Scott.

Stiles sourit, embrasse tendrement Derek, lance un « à ce soir », et part trainant Scott par la manche.

- Il est flippant, parvient à dire le jeune loup.

- T'as pas idée !

- Et tu le laisse te toucher, s'étrangle Scott.

- Faut bien, je porte ses petits.

- Quoi, manque de s'étouffer l'apprenti loup garou.

- Je plaisante, se moque Stiles. Mais t'aurais vu ta tête, c'était trop fort ! Je suis juste complétement sous son charme, et je ne parle pas que de sa fascinante personnalité.

Scott déglutit, s'assoit devant le volant, regarde son ami et son sourire radieux.

Il est persuadé d'avoir atterri dans une dimension parallèle !

* * *

A plu ? A pas plu ?

A bientôt.


End file.
